mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
WarioWare, Inc.
|size = Medium |availability = Starter |legality = Banned }} WarioWare, Inc. is the home stage of Wario in Super Smash Flash 2. While it shares the same name with its Brawl counterpart, both stages are not the same. The WarioWare, Inc. as seen in SSF2 had a completely different texture and new platforms in demo 0.7, but was changed back to its Brawl design. The cat dancers from Feline Fever (from WarioWare: Smooth Moves) are rumored to appear on this stage, but this has yet to be confirmed. Though once considered a neutral option in competitive play thanks to its simplistic layout, this stage is currently banned due to its tiny size and short boundaries. Layout The stage is found on the common elevator level of the WarioWare games, much like in Brawl, it depicts a hand-drawn pig on the door of the elevator. The stage looks exactly like Brawl's version of WarioWare, Inc., a solid hard platform with four hovering pass-through platforms, the only difference is that these platforms are blue whereas in Brawl where yellow. Not all the microgames are hailing from Brawl, wich makes this stage, an non-past stage. However, the Crazy Cars, taunt, sole man,'' and don't move microgames are directly coming from Brawl. Originally, the stage looked a lot like its Brawl counterpart, but with subtle changes. The stage has a more cosmetic design and bears more resemblance to the WarioWare games. It is composed of a medium-sized main platform and 4 colored pass-through platforms on the sides, each depicting one of Wario's friends: Jimmy T., Dr. Crygor, Mona, and Kat and Ana). However, is more like the Project M version of the stage, as the stage is hazard-less. List of microgames *'"Button Masher" (Move!): Fighters have to press the buttons shown on the screen. *"Crazy Cars" (Dodge!): Fighters have to pay attention to the alert sign to avoid a potato car, a hot dog car, or a shark car. *"Dodge Balls" (Avoid!): Fighters have to dodge four rolling boulders that bounce back and forth on the stage. The boulders are small but move very fast and deal moderate-high knockback. *"Don't Move!" (Don't Move!): Fighters must not input any command in the keyboard, they will still win if they are attacked, even if they have technically moved. *"High Treeson" (Shake!): Fighters have to attack a tree at least once to drop some apples. *"Jumpin' Rope" (Jump!): Fighters have to jump, or avoid, a moving rope and prevent being touched by it when it is coming down. *"Sole Man" (Look Out!): Fighters have to pay attention to a moving shadow and avoid a giant stepping foot, which will bury them if they fail to avoid it. *"Taunt!" (Taunt!)': Fighters simply have to perform a taunt. If the player wins the microgame, the player will either become big, gain invincibility, or they will heal 50% damage. If the player loses the microgames, the player don't get anything. Music The stage's BGM is ''Title Theme from WarioWare: Smooth Moves. Tournament legality WarioWare is currently banned from tournament play. Though the stage was originally perceived as balanced, changes in the meta have exposed all of its flaws. The stage is tiny, and suffers from an inverted platform layout (high sides, low center), giving an obscene amount of stage control to whoever stands in the center. The stage itself is tiny and platform-heavy, giving characters with long reach a disproportionate advantage over everyone else. Also, the side blast zones are really short, allowing characters with high base knockback to KO opponents depressingly early. It is important to note that the stage was and still is a popular counterpick in Project M. However, the presence of newcomers with a much more overwhelming zoning presence than any character in PM, such as and , make it unfeasible for the SSF2 metagame. Origin The main area of the stage, the elevator, takes place in the "tower" sections where all microgames are shuffled randomly; a common feature of all WarioWare titles, though each one features different animals. The pig is featured in the original WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$, and appears as it does in "Variety Tower", more commonly known as "Easy" as it is labeled in the menu. Furthermore, the rest of the stage borrows a good amount of features and elements from the WarioWare games; foremost being the presence of the microgames (the main focus of the whole series). Furthermore, the textures used on this stage are also found in the WarioWare series. The main floor, for example, is modeled after the dance floor of Club Sugar while the rest of the stage uses the texture of the walls found in Wario's house. Gallery Warioware1.png| taunting. Warioware2.png|Wario, , and in the Jumpin' Rope microgame. Warioware3t.png|Wario, and in the Don't Move microgame. Warioware4.png| , , and in the High Treeson microgame. Early design Wario Ware, Inc..png|Wario Ware, Inc.'s early design in SSF2, as seen in v0.7 and v0.8a. Category:Stages Category:Starter stages Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Wario universe